Fright Night
by HeartsXshadow
Summary: A little dare to see if a hospital is truly haunted or not goes a little out of hand...for Halloween. Conner/Wally, Oneshot


Hey guys! As you [may or may not] remember, I've tried to write Young Justice Slash before (Though it was Robin/Superboy that time…), and I didn't quite like it (If you liked it, don't worry: I'm reworking it!). So, I'm here to try it again, this time as a one-shot for Halloween!

Author: HeartsXShadow

Pairing: Conner/Wally (Superboy/Kid Flash)

Warnings: AU, Slash (Yaoi, boy on boy, whatever you wanna call it), horror. If none of these things appeal to you, feel free to hit the back button. **SLIGHTLY based on true experiences.

Rating: T +

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. If I did, well…it would be a little less heterosexual. Haha. (Nah, I love the current (implied) pairings.)

* * *

><p>Wally sighed as he stared up at the abandoned building that loomed above him. To say he wasn't frightened would be a lie, but it wasn't so much the 'scary', 'I'm totally haunted' factor that struck fear into him; rather, the fact that they could get into serious trouble for breaking into the building, and the possibility that there was a true, physical danger lurking in the shadows was his concern. <em>The supernatural…how ridiculous. <em>He sighed as he shifted his weight, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's far more likely we'll catch a cold than a ghost with this weather." He said stubbornly, glancing over at his friend. "Besides, Dick won't have any proof if we don't go in. It's not like he's here to observe otherwise."

His companion shook his head as he stared down at the smaller teen. "Scared?" He breathed out quietly. The tone of his voice sent shivers down Wally's spine, but again, it wasn't from fear. "Besides, it was a challenge. We can't back out of it."

Wally rolled his eyes. "You know, country boy, we don't need to accept a challenge because a freshman thrust one upon us. Besides, ghosts aren't real: I don't need to be afraid of them."

"Can you prove otherwise?" The taller teen challenged, smirking.

"One word: Science." Wally sassed, turning his body to his friend. "Besides, the chance of us getting in trouble is extremely high. It's Halloween, and kids are known to come here for an adrenaline rush. If we get busted by the cops…well, Conner, I don't think it's worth it."

"Do you see anyone else here? I sure don't." Conner replied, smirk still in place. "I think you're too chicken-shit."

"Wally West is afraid of nothing." Wally pouted. "Not of the supernatural, which by the way, DOESN'T EXIST, not the smartass Dick Grayson, and definitely not the big, muscular, quarterback Conner Kent."

"Well, if Wally West doesn't fear anything, then he isn't afraid of running into the pigs in uniform. That means his argument is now void, and doesn't have an excuse to back out." Conner retorted. "So, quit stalling and let's find an entrance."

Wally slapped his forehead. He really should have seen that coming. Deciding that arguing was futile he slowly trailed behind the muscular teen, keeping a maximum of two inches separating them. _I don't believe in ghosts. That's just silly. But still, why'd we have to do this at twelve in the morning? _He shuddered as another breeze blew past him. He hesitantly grabbed onto Conner's jacket sleeve, effectively gaining his attention.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea…" He bit his lip nervously as Conner let out a laugh.

"You're not afraid, are you?" His eyes gleamed with mischief as he stared at the ginger.

Wally sighed again, glaring up him. "Whatever, let's do this." He shoved pass the high school quarterback and stalked off, keeping an eye out for any openings that they might be able to get into. The pair had almost completely circled the building before Wally abruptly turned around, causing Conner to crash right into the smaller boy. With an "umph", both boys tumbled to the floor, though Wally was tucked carefully into Conner's arms. He hesitantly looked up at the older teen. "Sorry." He breathed out. "You didn't need to…um, catch me. You're arms are probably all scratched up now."

"Better my arms than your head." Conner replied softly, his words ghosting over Wally's lips. The smaller teen shivered again as he turned his gaze away from Conner.

"Heh, well we're at a hospital, aren't we?" He asked dryly, gently pushing Conner off of him. If he had been looking at said teen, he would have seen his disappointed frown. The muscular teen offered a hand to help Wally up, which was gratefully accepted. "Thanks. Anyway, it doesn't look there's an entrance we can use…we've practically been around the whole building-"

"What about that?" He pointed to a broken window that was very much in reach, which had obviously been damaged for the same purpose that had brought them to this hospital.

Wally's eye twitched as he nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, that sure would get us in." He gestured for Conner to enter first. "Since it is your fault we're in this mess…" He smirked at the teen.

"Whatever. I have nothing to be afraid of." He smirked right back and pulled out his flashlight. He placed it into his mouth as he hoisted himself into the building. With a soft thud he landed in the room, and quickly called for Wally. "Come on in. And I swear to God, that if you ditch me, I'll kill you in school tomorrow."

Again, Wally rolled his eyes. "You have such a high opinion of me." He drawled. Just as he hoisted himself up on the window, another gust of wind passed by him.

_**"Don't do it." **_

The voice had caught him off guard, so the teen feel unceremoniously through, landing flat on his back. "Wha-what was that?" He stammered, quickly scrambling up and throwing himself on to Conner. "That wasn't funny." He seethed when he heard Conner's laughter, an added echo sounding through the room.

"You're acting like a baby. Why are you freaking?" He asked, smirking down at the angry teen in his arms.

"You're an ass." He roughly pushed away from Conner. "Anyway, let's prove that there's no such thing as ghosts." He turned his own flashlight and shined it around the room. "So, we need to stay here for three hours, or until we see a ghost, right?" He turned towards the muscular boy.

"Mmm." He nodded his head. "But if you're so scared…"

"Oh, shut up. Let's look around." He frowned in disdain as his eyes caught the cobwebs that decorated the interior. "So disgusting." The duo walked around in silence for a few minutes, both keeping minimum distance between each other. Wally hated to admit it, but there was a certain aura that he could feel, staring straight through him. Deciding that walking in silence would only increase his paranoia, he glanced towards Conner.

"So, what's the story here again?"

Conner grinned. "Well, supposedly, this hospital used to be kept for nursing new born babies. You know, a nursery." Wally nodded, signaling the older teen to continue. "Well, one day, a fire broke out, and burned the babies, and nurses to death. We're supposed to hear babies crying, and see them too. The charred bodies of the nurses are seen walking the hallways too." Wally rolled his eyes. "But, that's not the worst part."

"Oh?" Wally asked, feigning interest.

"Yeah. Apparently, a group of Satanists used this hospital to host one of their séances, because of the high spiritual concentration." He noted that Wally rolled his eyes at the mention of Satanists. "Anyway, they've opened a portal to Hell here, and a resident demon guards it." Wally continued to stare at him skeptically. "What, you don't believe it?"

"Of course not. Silly superstition is all it is." Wally replied. "Besides, something that doesn't exist can't hurt us."

"If you get scared, you can hold my hand." Conner grinned as a blush spread across Wally's face.

"Get over yourself, Kent. I'm not like the girls who fawn over you."

"Oh? Aren't you?" He closed the distance between himself and Wally. "You don't find any of this attractive?" He pressed his body against Wally. "None of it at all?" He whispered into the smaller boy.

"We're disproving the existence of ghosts, not proving if one of us is gay or not." Wally replied, trying pushing Conner off of him. Of course, the large teen didn't budge. "Come on, get off." Conner caught Wally's wrists. "This isn't funny…"

A loud crash echoed down the hall, and both teen's heads snapped in the direction. Wally stared up at Conner. "What was that?" He whispered. "You don't think that someone else is in here, do you?"

Conner put a finger over his lips as he grabbed Wally, carefully pulling him behind himself. They walked through the hall, barely making any noise. Both hearts were pounding against their owner's ribcage as the finally walked around the curve of the hall, into the waiting room. A thick layer of dust covered the floors and counters, while forgotten chairs lined the walls. They stopped a few feet away from the source of the noise: a lamp that had fallen, and shattered all about the room.

Wally let out a sigh of relief. "An animal probably knocked it over."

Conner shook his head slowly. "Do you see any animal tracks on the floor? Any sign of anything crossing?" Indeed, when Wally looked at the floor, the dust in the area was untouched. It sent a chill down his spine, but only momentarily.

"A bat, or even a bird could have flown into it." Wally stated matter-of-factly.

"And how would you explain that?" Conner pointed to the wall opposite of them. Wally bit his lip to stop a gasp from escaping his mouth, for there, written in the dust were the words "Get out".

"We don't know how long that's been there…a kid could have written it yesterday, or-"

"Again, leaving no footprints behind?" Conner questioned. "Face it, there's some unexplainable force at work here…well, a force science can't explain." There was no trace of humor left in Conner's face. "This is proof enough, let's go now."

"Writing on the wall and a lamp that fell is hardly evidence, Conner." Wally replied. "But, it is dangerous to be here…maybe we should leave."And as the turned to leave the building, they heard it. Up above them the heard the faint cry of a baby. They both froze at the sound, exchanging glances of worry. Conner gripped Wally's arm and pulled him to the side. A small smile crept over his face, though the worry never left his eyes.

"We could check it out…if you ain't chicken." He raised a dark eyebrow, and Wally furrowed his own.

"Funny. Well, if _you're _not afraid, I'm fine with giving it a go." But the two teens stayed in place, rooted to the spot. "Well, lead us, Kent. You're the one who's so eager to find a ghost." Wally was surprised that he didn't stutter. He wasn't afraid of the possibility of the ghost. _They don't exist. _He reminded himself. But Conner shrugged it off and released his grip on Wally's arm.

"Alright then. Let's go." They walked down the hall towards the emergency-only stairs, as both boys doubted the elevators would be in operation. They paused at the door leasing to the staircase, Conner's hand on the handle. He stole a quick glance at the smaller teen, and rolled his eyes. _He's not gonna back down…neither am I. _He carefully pushed the door open, and was genuinely surprised that there were no creaks, and that the door had opened at all with him having to break it.

Without the aid of their flashlights, the room was pitch black. There were no windows that would allow the iridescent moonlight to shine through, and the light fixtures were probably bulb-less. But even if there had been a bulb to illuminate the room, the electrical circuits were long out of service, and wouldn't produce an electrical current, so trying to find the light switch to the room would be fruitless.

Wally gulped, but took the first step in the room. "Let's walk side by side? That way no one can be attacked by zombies without the other knowing." He smiled at the larger teen, who raised his eyebrow in response.

"Need me to hold your hand?"

"Get over yourself, Kent." Wally grunted, but he waited for Conner to catch up with him before taking another step. The pair proceeded with extreme caution, neither one knowing if the wood the stairs were made of would crumble under their step (Conner was more worried of the two, due to his larger size). However, the two made it up and out of the staircase without any incident. Again, the two paused at the door.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Conner asked, fingers gently curling around the handle. "We don't need to…"

Wally could tell that the older teen didn't want to go on-but he didn't want to be the chicken and back off. _Well, it is dangerous for us to be here…maybe I should be the bigger person? _And just as Wally was about to open his mouth, the bottom door slammed shut. Both boys flashed their lights down at the sound, and the sight they were met with caused Wally to drop his own.

There, on holding the door, was the most horrible creature either had either seen. While its form scared them, for it was just a solid, black mass with the shape of a man, its eyes were the thing that paralyzed them with fear. They were red. Blood red and glowing, it stared through the pair, piercing their soul. A mouth formed beneath its eyes, and it curled up in a sinister smile. It moved away from the door in a slow, choppy movement, making its way up the stairs. Conner gripped Wally's arm and pushed the door open, running down the hallway of the second floor. A terrible screech erupted from (What they assumed was) the creature, and they heard it pick up speed itself.

Conner pulled Wally into one of the rooms, and reached into his pocket, and grabbed a bag of salt out. He carefully made a small circle around them, reciting the Lord's Prayer over and over.

"Salt? SALT? That's not going to save us from that-!" Wally was hysterical as he gripped Conner. "Let's keep running! What are you doing?" Conner held onto Wally.

"Trust me on this." His voice was shaky, and he was visibly paler even in the moonlight. Wally nodded and clutched onto the muscular teen. Both were trembling: hearts were racing, tears threatened to spill over, and hyperventilation was very close to occurring. But as the shadow entered the room, Cheshire grin still in place, it came to a halt. The grin faded, and a ferocious snarl escaped. It hissed at the pair before it slowly withdrew, dragging its nails across the wall.

Wally stared with wide eyes at Conner. "Is it safe-" He whispered, before Conner covered his mouth, shaking his head vigorously.

"_Don't talk." _He mouthed, slowly sinking to the floor, taking Wally with him. Indeed the thing could still be heard roaming the halls- occasionally letting out a horrible, spine chilling cackle. It would always pause out of the doorway that the boys were in; they could feel its eyes boring through the door. As if sensing their fear it would cackle again. Wally closed his eyes and buried his head into Conner's chest.

_This isn't happening. This can't be happening. _His heart was still erratically beating against his ribcage, as if it wanted to bolt out of his body just as he wanted to bolt out of the damned hospital. _This only happens in movies. Cheap budget movies that only scare babies. It's a physical impossibility for this to be happening. _But another laugh echoed throughout the halls, and Wally's skepticism finally cracked. _Okay, this is happening. Ghosts, demons, and everything else exists. Fuck, even unicorns exist. Happy now? Will you save us, God? _He knew that he was being ridiculous now, but a guy had to try. He slowly looked up at Conner, but was surprised that the other boy was staring to his left, eyes wide.

"Wha-" He stopped midsentence as he followed the teen's gaze, holding down the bile that built up in his throat as he stared at the creature. It too had glowing red eyes and a sinister smile, but it was different than the other entity. This creature was half a man, though it had dark purple skin with black horns protruding out of its head. His lower half was that of a goat, ending in black hooves. It walked over to the pair slowly, tracing its claws on the wall as it got closer.

"**Give me your soul." **It commanded in a deep voice. Wally winced at the sound; he could feel something pulling at his core. He closed his eyes and shook his head. **"You dare to defy me?" **It narrowed its eyes while its smile grew wider. **"Will I have to take it by force?" **It took the last few steps towards them before coming to a halt in front of the salt circle.

"You can't pass." Conner called out evenly, gesturing to the ring around him. "You can have our souls either." He narrowed his eyes at the demon. "You can't touch us; you're wasting your time."

"**How long will you be able to stay in that?" **It mused. **"Humans are weak, and have many necessities. Even if you managed to hold out until daylight, what would stop me from following you home, and terrorizing your families?" **It sneered. **"I don't have the patience, however to wait for your bodies to fail…give me your soul!" **It let out a horrific scream that shook the earth. They stumbled in the circle, but miraculously managed to stay in it. Conner tightened his grip on Wally, glaring up at the entity.

"It ain't gonna happen. Get over it." He growled. It laughed in response.

"**Foolish human…"**

Wally's eyes darted around the room. He already knew that the demon's reasoning for causing that quake was to disrupt the circle around them. Another shake like that and the salt would be thrown apart. _We need an exit now..._He looked down and saw that Conner was fervently gripping a small vile of water in his hand. Assuming it was "blessed", he stole the bottle from his hands and unscrewed it. He threw the water at the being, causing it to reel back in pain, hissing and screaming.

He quickly grabbed Conner's hand and rushed out the door, tossing the last bit of the water at the second demon. This one seemed to dissolve at the touch, leaving no trace of its existence. The two bolted down the stairs and down the hall to the broken window that they had originally entered from. They could hear the goat demon roar up above them, encouraging the duo to run faster. Though their lungs felt as if they were about to burst, and their legs burned from the excessive movement, neither let up their pace.

Conner grabbed his keys out and quickly pressed the unlock button. The lights flashed and both boys jumped into their respective seats. With surprising accuracy, he jammed the key in the ignition and sped off out of the abandoned parking lot, and didn't get off of the gas pedal until the sounds of hooves on pavement died away. Conner let out a sigh of relief as he slowly pried his foot off of the gas pedal, hesitantly looking over at the ginger.

"Some night, huh?" He breathed shakily.

Wally nodded back, his lips forming a tight smile. "You can say that…" He looked over at Conner and laughed. "I've never seen you this pale before…I guess you were scared shitless, huh?"

He laughed back. "What about you? I swear your were praying right with me…Mr. Atheist." He glanced over at Wally. "Well?"

"After today's events, any scientist would admit the proof of demons, ghosts, and the supernatural. If those things exist, it would be logical to find faith." He stated matter-of-factly.

"You're full of shit." But Conner's eyes only held amusement. "Well, thank you for…coming up with that plan. I don't think we would have made it out if you didn't."

"Well, if you weren't such a religious freak, I wouldn't have had the materials necessary to formulate a plan." He grinned at Conner.

"Wanna stay at my house tonight?"

"Conner Kent, do I look like a whore to you?"

"If I answer yes, will I get head?"

"Conner!"

"What?"

* * *

><p>Yeah, cute ending. Not too scary, so sorry about that. I'm saving the horror for my Danny Phantom fic (Again, in the process of rewriting). Please leave a review, and check out my poll!<p> 


End file.
